For the purpose of collecting physical quantities such as an air pressure of a pneumatic tire, and a temperature inside an air chamber of the tire, a measuring device, which has various sensors mounted therein, on a rim well portion of a wheel, has been installed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
For a tool for fixing an installation object, such as the above described measuring device, on the rim well portion of the wheel, it is required that attaching and detaching work is easy, and furthermore, that looseness will not easily occur over a long time period, in a state where the object is installed.
In response, using a band, which is provided with a worm screw mechanism, as the tool for fixing an installation object on a wheel can be considered. When a worm screw is tightened up in a state where the band provided with a worm screw mechanism is looped around the rim well portion, however, a housing is rotated by a tightening torque of the worm screw, a stress concentrates on a part where the housing and the band are jointed to each other, and the stress sometimes causes breakage of the housing. Additionally, if fixing of the installation object is completed without recognizing the breakage of the housing, there is a possibility that the fixing tool is broken down and the installation object is detached from the rim well portion during traveling of a vehicle. Once this situation occurs, it becomes necessary to remove a tire from the wheel to work over fixing the installation object. Therefore, in order to use the band, which is provided with the worm screw mechanism, as the tool for fixing an installation object on a wheel, it is necessary to eliminate the disadvantages associated with tightening of the worm screw.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. Sho60-71306